B 3
by CrayonBreaker
Summary: My very first story about students who are in the scenario from the controversial movie that got my into novel reading:Battle Royale


1Carlton Gibson is once again the first at school.

An empty bag with no more then a lunch pack and other items to take on the school trip.

A few friends who usually arrive early too, Ali and Erika should be there soon.

For the last time he checks his watch before he steps into the building.

Not much more but quiet classrooms to his right and a nice view over the next school building on his left.

He put his bag next to the door with the note on it.

Saying: "Class 5A 11:30"

That must be a new time since he was there 30 minutes earlier.

Another class is assembling at the school across the field.

Several schools plan planed their trips on for the last official school day.

Dorthey Carter Shows up.

Carlton was in the same class as her last year too.

Carlton:"Hi Dorthey."

"Morning Carlton, Where's everyone it's 25 past and the bus takes of at 30."

Carlton: "No it'll wait."

"Hope it does cause I missed the last school trip."

Dorthey didn't like school trips at all she just forced herself this time.

Carlton leaves her and walks up to the gym.

Maby after the holiday he could pick up a new sport with a school team.

To make up for what happend to his arm last time.

He broke it during a street hockey match and wanted to quit straight away.

He goes up the stairs and meets up with Sam and Berny who both have a poor background.

Sam was still affected by a problem at home.

As those 3 end up again downstairs at the assigned classroom they see more then half their class.

A few missing still like always.

The kid in the middle of the class is Lloyd Bishop.

A nerd, unsocial as many called him.

He didn't see much in his class and wasn't in for active school trips.

Still he came along.

For once Dorthey knew how he felt.

For all the others the school trip was promising.

Frank Raxe was once again skipping this schoolday.

He left the building right before the teacher walked in.

Frank ran away and vanished in the carpark.

99 of the class had their cell-phones.

And Carlton was no exeption.

He had the newest model so far.

Daniel and Devon took a big camera for a small film they planed.

Moe the class teacher was standing in the door way and noted down everyone.

He waved to his family and told the class to take a seat in the bus.

Half past 7 Carlton woke up besides Kerry.

His face was white and many others were sleeping in a weird position.

Kerry had his head low and woke up too.

Like if he had pain he looked at Carlton.

He grabs him by the neck and asks?

"A new MP-3?"

Carlton feels too and Kerry stands up in the bus.

The bus stops.

Carlton looks at Kerry.

Hes got the same one round his neck.

Carlton:"What is this, Kerry?"

Kerry: "I dont know but look where we are."

Anxiously Carlton crawls past Kerry to the window.

There on top of a bridge.

The power is out everywhere.

The bus ride took over 11 hours!

I can't remember anymore then when we left the city.

Its Dark and looks like a cold night is up ahead.

Kerry takes out his asignment sheet.

"A city map."

The collars we have have something to do with it.

2 Men pas them on the way out of the bus and Carlton holds them up.

Who are you guys, is this the wrong bus?

The 2 ignore him as they take the keys out of the bus.

One opens a heavy looking box and hangs a sign up.

Sign: "Leave the bus as fast as you can!"

Kerry and Carlton wake the ones behind and beside them.

Buch, May, Colin, and Sammy respond and at the same time an alarm goes of.

The sound is so loud that Carlton and Kerry leave the bus.

There are lights on in one house at the end of the bridge.

Everyone in the bus switches the lights on.

They open the curtains and start panicing.

My necklace is gone, what is this one doing on me?

Everyone who runs out has one too.

Kerry holds Sammy up.

Kerry: "Your the last one awake weren't you? After me."

Sammy: "Where did we go?"

kerry: "I'm asking you right now!"

The bridge is crawling with students.

Looks like no traffic or any sign of life out there.

A helicopter takes off from the lit building.

The alarm turns into a ticking sound.

Kerry runs in and grabs his stuff.

The others take the back hatch and unload their stuff.

Devon smiles at Ann.

Devon: "Nice joke for our last day.

A bit strange we arrive during a power failure."

Ann ignores Devon like usual and goes to her friends.

Carlton takes out his phone and calls his mother.

"Good morning student nr. 21.

Don't hang up just yet!

I have a free message that goes for everyone around you right now.

The bridge you found yourself on is safe.

Why safe?

Well because you won't trust most things in a little while.

The city you are in is in a valley far away from your homes.

Even if we wouldn't code the network here you still wouldn't get a good range.

I am Gunners your coach at todays game.

A lot is at stake for you so listen up.

Press 1 to get the standard intro.

Press 2 for a list of danger area's

Press 3 for a list of all the rules.

Press 4 to replay the most recent message.

Press 5 for the current game status."

Carlton is amused and calls Berny over.

After the second time they listen too it they each try it on other phones.

Marco: "We're having a phone hunt or something?"

Kerry opens up the sheet he found earlier.

Inside is a map of a huge city and a Page of numbers and names.

Kerry: "I'm 18 here, what are you"

"9" Berny replies.

All phones ring at once.

"Hello Class 5A!

We haven't met in person but I hope I'll meet the winner!

About the gear your recieving.

Don't try to loose it because it's of great importance that you keep up.

The collars we weilded onto you shouldn't be tempered with.

Those are still being tested on a few things and we dont want people to destroy themselfs."

Ann and Nicole start pulling them off.

Without succes.

Nicole: "No way am I wearing a metal toy round my neck!"

Ann: "Nicole do you have sharp things with you?"

Nicole:"No.. I believe not."

Phone: "Pay attention now because everything around you is a kind of playground.

The further you go the better the chances are of nobody finding you.

O'dear! Have I forgotten to tell you the most important thing you need to know?"

Carlton is leaning against the door of the bus.

Phone: "The city is empty and forgotten!

For 3 days or a bit shorter for some you'll be on your own.

But this isn't a trip to the museum anymore.

See the house where there is still light?

Go there and I'll talk to you soon."

Kerry is always one of the fast ones.

So are Buch and Tores.

They take off and are the first to reach the end where the lights are on.

Kerry: "What a cool building!" Kerry knows when he should be impressed.

The lights go out on the outside.

1 person is left behind at the Bus.

It's Lloyd Bishop.

Once again he fails to find any interest in this sort of thing.

Still he has to keep up as the guy told him.


End file.
